peelfandomcom-20200213-history
18 December 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-12-18 ; Comments *File 1 is the next installment from Stupid Nation. Reasonable quality FM mono, a few tape imperfections and a noticeable flutter on some tracks. A couple of tracks and any Radio 1 jingles and news have been edited out, as have one or two of John's links. *Several tracks are also available on file 2, including one of the missing tracks from file 1, and the Coldcut set, in substantially higher quality FM stereo. * File 3 is a 90 minute recording of the show in FM stereo starting at the Tyrone Taylor track and includes John's links, and the Hybirds track missing from the first two recordings. The show is now complete. Sessions *Coldcut live from Maida Vale no known commercial release. Tracklisting *''Recording 1 begins'' *Tobias Schmidt: Cosmetic Pollution (12" - The Black Arts EP) Tresor TRESOR 86 *Raggity Anne: Easily Confused (album - Smells Like Fish) Smokin' Troll SMOKIN' TROLL 11 *Royal Trux: Esso Dame (album - Singles, Live, Unreleased) Drag City DC 93 taken from Peel Session * Recording 3 begins *Tyrone Taylor: Cottage In Negril (split 7" with Pato - Cottage In Negril / 'Allo Tosh) Virgin VS 803 $''' *Juicy Eureka: Mbira (album - Thinking Up Things And Then Forgetting Them) Lissy's LISS 19 '''$ *Adam Beyer & Lenk: Drum Code No. 1 (Planetary Assault Systems Remix 1) (12"Drum Code No.1 Remix E.P. ) Primate PRMT 019 *Revilo: Apt Interview (7") Beehive BEEHIVE 7 *Revillos: Where's The Boy For Me? (7") Snatzo / Dindisc DIN 1 *''JP - And I know he thinks I'm a bastard and a worse DJ than Tony Blackburn, but I still love him...'' *Fall: Masquerade (Big Beat version) (12" - Masquerade) Unofficial white label 12 ARTFUL 1P *Lighthouse: The Witch (album - Born A Nice Kid) Elefant ER-1033 *George Perkins & Silver Stars: Cryin' In The Streets (v/a album - Pocket Jukebox) NME/Charly RE 502 $''' *''next track edited out on recording 1'' *Brisk & Vinylgroover: Don't Give A Damn (12" - Freedom 2 Dance / Don't Give A Damn) Next Generation NG 007 § also on Peel Mid to Late 1997 *Cursive: Warped the Wood Floors (album - Such Blinding Stars For Starving Eyes) Crank! crc014 / Interplanetory Truckers Union 80207-1 § also on Peel Mid to Late 1997 *''next track edited out on recording 1'' *Hybirds: Where I Want To Be (EP: 24) Heavenly HVN 78CDRP *Beau Hunks Sextette: Sunflower Waltz (v/a LP: Basta Music: Sense and Sensitivity) BASTA=30-9070-2 '''$ * Recording 3 tape flip *Coldcut Live § also on Peel Mid to Late 1997 $/£ *''John comments that the set will probably be available "in certain markets" as early as tomorrow morning...'' *10 5 Neuton: Disconnected (7") Effortless LESS1 *Bunny & Ricky: Bushwood Contrash (7" - Bushwood Contrash / Callying Butt) Attack ATT 8109 £''' *Robert Wyatt: Out Of Season (album - Shleep) Hannibal HNCD 1418 *Hokusai: Red Lights (12" - Red Lights / Crystal House Source Direct SDR005 * Recording 3 ends *Jimi Hendrix Experience: Red House (album - Are You Experienced) Polydor 2343 073 *Tracks marked '''$ also available on File 5 *Tracks marked £''' also available on '''File 6 File ;Name *1) John Peel : 18th December 1997 : Coldcut In Session *2) 1997-06-xx-12-18 Peel Mid to Late 1997.mp3 *3) Peel Show 1997-12-18 (incomplete) *4) 1997-12-18 John Peel BBC Radio 1 *5) 1997-12-xx Peel Show LE384 *6) 1997-12-xx-1998-01-xx Peel Show LE385 ;Length *1) 01:33:18 *2) 01:25:19 (from 00:46:54 onwards) *3) 01:33:42 *4) 01:49:18 *5) 46:09 (from 8:47) *6) 1:32:17 (to 10:58) ;Other *2) Created from SB1159, SB1160, SB1170, SB1174 and SB1175 of Weatherman22's Tapes *3) Many thanks to Peel Mailing List member Isector for the recording. *4) Complete show assembled from the above files: many thanks to Bill. *5) Created from LE384 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel December 1997 Lee Tape 384 *6) Created from LE385 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel December 1997 January 1998 Lee Tape 385 ;Available * 1) Mixcloud / Stupid Nation * 2) Created from SB1170, SB1174 of Weatherman22's Tapes * 3) Mooo * 4) Mooo * 5,6) Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:Isector